Hanuda Village
Hanuda Village (羽生蛇村 Hanyūda·mura) was a small remote village located in the mountains in Misumi County in XX Prefecture, Japan. It serves as the main setting in Siren and Siren Blood Curse. History There is not much of a history about Hanuda. The village was located in the middle of the mountains in Misumi County, XX Prefecture. It was known to be a hiding place of a religious cult known as the Mana religion that was persecuted in the past. In 1976, a Magnitude 6 Earthquake suddenly struck Hanuda village around noon. After the Earthquake a terrible landslide came to the village, destroying everything on it‘s path, killing at least 33 people in the process. One of the survivors was a young boy, Tamon Takeuchi. A man named Akira Shimura was also alive, while his entire family perished. Plus most of the villagers made it out alive. After the ”smoke“ cleared, the government evacuated survivors. From this point Hanuda‘s history remains some what of a mystery, although survivors were able to re-construct their homes. By the 2003, however, village was still under reconstruction, some people still lived there. Some areas were renamed while the others seemed to sustain a heavy damage from the earthquake, flood and landslide. For example - Old Miyata Clinic, Harayadori settlement, Arato district, Gojaku Peak mine and the entire Tabori vanished completely from the face of the earth. On the other hand the new Miyata Clinic was in a good shape, Hanuda Elementary School and Irazu Valley also survived all catastrophes. Overall, as the time passed, Hanuda village became a place of urban legends and myths, such as “1938 massacre“. Because of the failed ritual to resurrect Datasushi in 1976 and 2003, Hanuda was sent into “Other World” two times, where the time itself merged both 1976 Hanuda and 2003 Hanuda into one, while the inhabitants from both of this periods were, at first, unaware what’s going on. In the real world Hanuda was once again destroyed by landslide, leaving only one survivor - Harumi Yomoda. She was later evacuated by JSDF. It is unknown what happened to the village after 2003, but it is likely that Hanuda now will be abandoned forever. Residents of Hanuda The following characters who were the residents of Hanuda Village are listed here: Places of interest Upper Arato (上粗戸) = Only seen at the beginning of the game; it has a prefab cabin that serves as a police cabinet and a bus stop. It's also here where the Mana stone is and where the ritual is conducted initially. Harayadori (波羅宿) = Small village located along the Mana river where most of the Hanuda inhabitants live. Arato (粗戸) = Part of the village where most of the business and meeting points are located. Later becomes the Shibito Nest. Karuwari (刈割) = Rice fields, it also contains a church and a small cemetery. Tabori (田堀) = Upper part of Karuwari, there's only an abandoned house in there. Gōjaku peak (合石岳) = A tin mine since the 1920's, closed in 1960. Miyata Clinic = Opened in 1926, served as a military hospital during the war and lated in 1976 dissapeared during an earthquake. Hanuda Elementary School = Located at the north-east of Hanuda, just along Janokubi. Janokubi (蛇の首谷) = A forested area with a wooden bridge and a hut that serves as a generator for the mining facilities. Here's also where Mina Onda was buried by Shiro Miyata and possibly where some students dissapeared in 1976. Hirunotsuka (蛭ノ塚) = There's a shrine where the villagers pray for the unborn god Hiruko (蛭子神 Hiruko·kami); possibly dedicated to the stillborn memorial service (Mizuko kuyō 水子供養). Here is also where Tomoko Maeda hides before going with her parents. Chronology The Hanuda Misteries Infanticide *Both Shiro Miyata and Kei Makino were born in 1976 before the earthquake; maybe their parents died and they were given into adoption to different families. *It looks as if the inhabitants of Hanuda practised infanticide; as seen in the baby hand found in a well, and the shrine of Hirunotsuka, possibly built in order to pray for those infants that were left to die. Also the are many deaths linked to infants; such as the death of the son of Reiko Takato, the students that dissapeared in summer of 1976 during a school trip to the Gōjaku peak (Eiji Nagoshi might have been involved) or the fact that for the Datatsushi summoning ritual a teenager must be sacrificed. Secret religion and secret messages * There are many items with secret messages or regarding the religion native to Hanuda. * In 12 there's a secret code. During the Edo period the village suffered a religious prosecution and maybe that's linked to a secret means of communication. Number 3 * The number 33 seems to appear many times: in 1976, 33 persons dissapeared during the flood; and in 1938, 33 persons were massacred. Maybe the total population of Hanuda rounds that number. * Tetsuo Ishida won the 33rd "Hanuda Sake Testing Contest"; after that it's implied that he roamed around Hanuda hunting down and converting all the villagers into Shibitos. * The recipe for the Hanuda noodles also specify: "Boil noodles for 3 minutes in a large pot of boiling water"; that sounds like what happened to Hanuda, engulfed by a large flood during 3 days. Also the only character who is seen eating the Hanuda Noodles is Tetsuo Ishida during the first day. * In 27 the group picture of Akira Shimura (1958), they are in front of the mine shaft number 3 and an "inexplicable light source" seem to appear in the upper left half of the picture. That mine shaft is also where Akira Shimura finds a light stone on day 2. * 3 are also the survivors of the Hanuda incident: Harumi Yomoda, Kyoya Suda and Yoriko Anno. * 3 are the known times the ritual has been conducted: 2003, 1976 and possibly 1938. * Day 2; 3:33 is also when Naoko Mihama submerges into the red water turning into a shibito. * Datatsushi arrived to Hanuda in a comet that passes through earth every 333 years. Misterious sky monster * Strangely, both Naoko Mihama and Tamon Takeuchi come to Hanuda to investigate; Naoko comes to Hanuda in order to investigate about the Tsushinoko (Item 15); while Tamon comes to study it's customs and find about his past. * Maybe the Tsushinoko are embrionary forms or larvas of Datatsushi. Other Trivia * The way the red water works is similar to the 2-4-5 Trioxin from the movie of the Living Dead, 1984; those affected by it cannot die and the corpses that come into contact with it come to live even if they were dead for a long time; as seen when the dam broke, irrigating the soil and waking the dead such as Mina Onda or Tamon's parents. * Akira Shimura might have worked as a miner during his 20's, as found in a picture group 27; also at the start of day 1 he is found in the Gōjaku Peak within a mine shaft, maybe recalling memories of his youth. *The lights appearing in the sky during july 1976 previous to the overflow of the dam are also very similar to the Mothman prophecies and the strange sightings that happened the month before the Silver Bridge collapse (December 17, 1967) in Point Pleasant (West Virginia). *Yamijima Island and Hanuda Village both disappeared in the same year (1976). *Hanuda's tin seems to be very valuable due to it's distinct properties. *Maybe the baby hand found in a well is not from an abandoned infant and actually is the baby from the story of the turtle (Item 11) brought again to life by the red water. Category:Locations